Shock Love 1
by Maru Hojjo
Summary: this is YAOI :


Shock Love [1]

Sengoku BASARA FF

Sanada Yukimura x Takeda Shingen

[By : Maru Hojjo]

Dengan gumuruh langkah kaki yang selalu berpijak pada tanah yang menempel dikakinya, tali merah yang berterbangan dibalik rambut belakangnya yang berwarna merah, bola mata yang menyorotkan semangat yang membara dengan senyuman yang menyeringai lebar, sampai pada didepan pintu geser sebuah ruangan dimana ruangan itu ditempati oleh orang paling penting yang ia hormati.

"Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura membuka pintu dengan cepat dan berteriak memanggil tuannya yang paling ia hormati. Seorang pria yang tengah duduk dengan sebuah kapak besar disampingnya menoleh. Matanya yang bersorot kebijaksanaan menatap Yukimura.

"Ada apa, anakku?" ujar Takeda dengan pelan dan bijak namun memiliki ketegasan didalamnya. Yukimura dengan sopan mulai masuk dengan langkah kaki pelan dan sopan lalu duduk dihadapan Takeda dengan bersimpuh kaki.

"Pasukan dari Aki telah mundur, dengan begini kita bisa menang dan berpeluang besar merebut kekuasaan Aki!" Yukimura mengumumkan dengan suara yang lantang dan tegas. Takeda tersenyum lalu tertawa.

"Kau hebat, Yukimura." Takeda membungkukan kepalanya menatap Yukimura yang terus menatapnya dengan sorot tegas. "Apa kau lelah, anakku?" tanya Takeda dengan suara lembut.

"Tentu tidak, Oyakata-sama! Saya sangat bersemangat untuk terus membantumu dalam setiap pertempuran. Tidak ada kata istirahat jika untuk membuatmu menang!"

"Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Kau sudah berjuang sungguh banyak padaku. Jika ka uterus memaksakan diri tanpa istirahat, kau akan sakit." Takeda menepuk puncak kepala Yukimura dengan lembut lalu mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Yukimura tersentak namun menahannya sebisa mungkin hingga ia merasa nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan Tuannya sendiri padanya.

"Anda terlalu baik, Oyakata-sama." Yukimura menundukkan kepala karena ia sadar pipinya mulai berwarna pink muda dengan rona yang hangat diwajahnya. Takeda tersenyum lalu mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi biasa ia tempati.

Terdiam, cukup lama. Yukimura yang seharusnya sudah pergi sari sana beberapa saat yang lalu, justru tetap duduk ditempatnya sedari tadi. Takeda memandang bingung dan heran pada Yukimura yang terus menundukkan matanya.

"Yukimura?" Takeda bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekatkan diri pada Yukimura sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. Terlihat yang membuatnya geli, apa yang dilakukan Yukimura saat ini adalah duduk dengan mata terpejam sedari tadi. "Hei, anakku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Terdiam. Tak ada jawaban. Takeda memandang Yukimura yang tertunduk dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya terangkat dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibawah hidung Yukimura. Napas yang nyenyak.

"Astaga, kau tertidur rupanya." Takeda tertawa lalu terdiam memerhatikan Yukimura. "Kau ini bodoh, Yukimura. Inikah yang kau sebut istirahat?" Takeda bangkit berdiri sambil meletakkan lengan kanan dibawah ketiak Yukimura dan tangan lainnya dibawah paha. Ia mulai menggendong Yukimura dengan perlahan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

Berjalan menyusuri lantai kayu berwarna cokelat tua dengan kualitas bagus dan mengilap dibawah sinar matahari musim semi. Takeda terus menggendong tubuh Yukimura hingga terdengar suara erangan layaknya bangun tidur yang sangat pelan.

Yukimura membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dengan pandangan yang agak kabur karena efek baru bangun tidurnya. Ia melihat banyangan wajah Tuannya yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan hingga ia hanya bisa melihat dagunya.

"Oyakata… sama?" mendengar dirinya terpanggil dengan suara kecil, Takeda menoleh pada Yukimura dan tersenyum dengan bijak.

"Tidurlah, aku akan mengantarkanmu kekamar milikmu." Mengikuti perintah tuannya, Yukimura mulai memejamkan matanya kembali dengan perlahan hingga ia merasakan langkahan kaki Takeda berhenti dan mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Merasakan kembali langkahan Tuannya dan merasakan tubuhnya diturunkan hingga ia merasakan sebuah media empuk telah menopang dirinya.

Takeda meletakannya di kasur milik Yukimura dengan pelan dan lembut. ia mulai menyelimuti Yukimura dan mengelus kepalanya dengan perlahan. Sejenak, ia memerhatikan Yukimura tertidur dengan wajah yang polos. Takeda menghela napas pelan lalu mulai bangkir berdiri.

Namun, sesuatu menghentikan dirinya. Sebuah cengkraman kuat dari sebuah tangan dicelananya. Takeda menoleh dan melihat tangan Yukimura-lah yang melakukannya. Agak terkejut namun ia tahan hingga terdengar suara yang layal seperti bisikan memanggil namanya.

"Oyakata-sama…" seperti mengigau, Takeda terdiam sejenak lalu menghembuskan napas lembut dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya. Ia kemudian kembali duduk disamping Yukimura sambil meletakkan tangannya yang besar dikepala Yukimura lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Kau ini. Kelelahan sampai mengigau. Apa yang kau mimpikan tentang diriku?"

Terdengar suara kehadiran dibalik pintu kamar Yukimura yang tertutup dan terlihat sebuah bayangan seseorang. "Oyakata-sama."

Takeda melirik kebelakang tubuhnya yang punggungnya menghadap pintu. "Ada apa Sasuke?"

Terdiam. Tak ada jawaban. Hingga sebuah suara yang terdengar dengan sopan, "Apakah, anda sedang sibuk?"

Takeda terdiam menatap Yukimura yang terbaring tidur karena kelelahan. ".. ya."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan dating kembali lain waktu. Permisi." Bayangan Sasuke menghilang seketika bagaikan angina yang berhembus. Takeda hanya menatap Yukimura dan menunggu dengan sabar anak buah terpercayanya yang sedang tisur hingga 3 jam kemudian, Yukimura membuka kelopak matanya perlahan lalu matanya tertuju pada Takeda yang sedang duduk dengan tegak sambil memerhatikannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Takeda dengan suara yang tak berubah. Yukimura membelalak dan mulai melakukan salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah.

"Oyakata-sama?" suaranya terdengar terkejut. "Kenapa anda.." sebuah tangan mendarat dipipi kanan Yukimura dengan lembut dan terasa usapan jempol pada tangannya terasa nyama.

"Sepertinya kau sangat lelah, Yukimura. Apa yang kau mimpikan tentang diriku hingga namaku menyangkut dipita suaramu saat kau tertidur?"

"Eh?" hanya tatapan bingung yang terlihat diwajah dan mata Yukimura. Takeda tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya yang kekar pada tubuh Yukimura dan melingkarkan tangannya yang kokoh pada tubuh Yukimura.

"Maafkan diriku yang selalu membuatmu kelelahan, anakku." Takeda berujar sambil mengusap-usap punggung Yukimura dengan lembut.

Yukimura terdiam dan terasa sekali rona merah yang membuat wajahnya panas. Terasa jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat dipeluk oleh Tuannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam perasaannya.

Tak terasa, tangannya pun terangkat dan memeluk Takeda dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyandarkan pipinya dipundak Takeda yang kuat dan kokoh. "Itu sudah kewajiban saya, Oyakata-sama."

Selama beberapa detik, terus seperti itu, Yukimura merasakan hal kenyamanan daln pelukan dan dekapan ditubuh yang besar dan berotot. Dadanya yang menempel pada dada Takeda yang berotot, ia berpikir kalau Tuannya pasti mendengar apa yang dirasakannya.

Takeda melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yukimura sejenak. Tatapan yang dalam dan hangat membuat Yukimura tertunduk. Tatapan yang membuat desiran aneh dihati Yukimura.

Takeda terdiam hingga tangannya menyentuh dagu Yukimura lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Terlihat, wajahnya yang merah merona dan matanya yang tak mau sedikit pun melirik padanya karena malu.

Sebuah dorongan besar yang tiba-tiba terlintas saat dirinya memandang seorang pria yang merona merah padanya dengan baju yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang terbuka dan perutnya yang berbentuk. Takeda mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Yukimura hingga bibir Takeda menempel pada bibir Yukimura.

Yukimura terdiam dan menatap Tuannya yang tengah mencium dirinya hingga saat menyadarinya ia membelalak namun tak bisa menolah sensasi apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

Hingga sebuah ciuman yang lama menempel mulai terpisah. Takeda mulai menciumi leher pria berikat kepala itu dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Oya.. kata-sa…" terdengar deruan napas Yukimura yang mulai tak beraturan. Takeda membelai pipi Yukimura dengan jempolnya dan bibirnya masih terus menjelajahi leher Yukimura. Hingga terasa tangan Takeda menyentuh dada Yukimura dan dengan perlahan mengusapnya hingga Yukimura merasakan sebuah sentakan ditubuhnya yang membuat dirinya merinding.

Yukimura memejamkan mata sekuat mungkin untuk menahan sentakan bagai listrik didalam tubuhnya dengan keras. Tapi, semua sia-sia saat Takeda mengecup pangkal leher Yukimura. Yukimura merasakan wajahnya panas dan saat membuka kelopak matanya, matanya terasa panas.

Seketika, tangan Yukimura menyentuh dada berotot Takeda sambil mendorongnya dengan perlahan hingga Takeda memundurkan tubuhnya dan memandang Yukimura yang menunduk.

"Oyakata… sama…" Yukimura berkata dengan sangat pelan hingga Takeda harus mendekatkan diri pada Yukimura dengan tangan dan tubuhnya yang masih menyelimuti tubuh Yukimura. "Saya… tidak bisa…" tangan yang menyentuh dada Takeda terasa bergetar.

Takeda terdiam sejenak, hingga tangannya meraih dagu Yukimura lalu mengangkatnya. Yukimura tersentak, lalu memandang mata lembut Takeda. Takeda terdiam dalam beberapa saat sambil menatapnya.

Ada kata-kata yang ingin dikeluarkan oleh Takeda, namun hal itu diurungkan. Mulutnya yang sempat terbuka lalu mengatup kembali. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh dan dagu Yukimura. Yukimura terdiam dan memerhatikan Tuannya yang bangkit berdiri lalu meninggalkannya. Bola mata Yukimura tak lepas dari bayangan Takeda.

Takeda berjalan meninggalkan Yukimura, lalu berdiri diambang pintu. Takeda terdiam lalu mulai berkata dengan wajah menghadap pintu, tanpa melirik Yukimura sedikitpun. "Istirahatlah kembali. Masih ada yang perlu kukerjakan." Takeda membuka pintu lalu keluar dari kamar Yukimura dan menutup pintunya.

Yukimura masih terdiam dengan raut wajah bingung dan sedih. Yukimura memeluk dirinya. Pikirannya masih kacau mengenai hal tadi ia rasakan dan lakukan. Jari-jari Yukimura menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah tersenyuh dengan rasa yang tak pernah ia alami. Nyaman dan tenang. Lembut.

Tak terasa air mata keluar dan membasahi pipi Yukimura. Hingga ia tersadar, apa yang telah terjadi.[]


End file.
